From the Diary of Lily Marie Evans+~* Year Three
by StarliteStarbrite
Summary: The third part in the Diary series. Lily's life takes an unexpected and upsettign turn during her third year. Recommended to read Years One and Two first.


Note: Hello all and welcome to the third edition of From the Diary of Lily Marie Evans

Note: Hello all and welcome to the third edition of From the Diary of Lily Marie Evans. OK wow did that sound nice and formal or what? So yeah this is finally started. It's been forever I know, and it'll probably be forever 'til the next on comes out and I'm soooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry! I've just got so much to do with school (and my hours of homework a night I mean seriously every teacher seems to think they're the only ones who give us homework each night so they can give us like 2 hours a piece! Grrrrr!) And flags (which never ends. EVER!) So yeah, here it is. Chapter 1! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I figured I should throw one of these in because I haven't in a very very long time. I do not own the Potterverse. Unfortunately. I do own Brooke and Meg and Ted and any other character you don't recognize! 

A/N2: Okay y'all (yes I just typed y'all) ff.net has been down and not working for a very long time and I'm so totally glad that its back up and running. I've had this chapter written for a long time but I don't exactly have the next one ready, I've been very very busy. But I'll try to work on it in the next couple weeks cuz I have a quasi-break ~Laura

*~+From the Diary of Lily Marie Evans+~*

§Year 3§

Chapter 1: The Summer Months (July and August)

****

July 7, 1973

Dear Diary,

Okay so I've been home for a week. It sucks. Petunia has said a total of 6 words to me: "Stay away from me you freak!" Real nice huh? At least Kit's happy to be home. She hasn't left Kat's side all week! *Sigh* Normal kids hate school and love being home for the summer! I'm as abnormal as abnormal can get! I love being a witch but I miss normal sometimes. Well actually I miss the people from normal. Lis hasn't spoken to me in over a year and for Micky and Bobby it's been even longer. And Petunia, she hates me. Wait, what am I saying? I've got six amazing friends, and an awesome boyfriend! And I can do MAGIC! Well actually I can't right now. Some 'Decree for Underage Wizardry' or something stupid like that, now I can't even scare Petunia! Anywho I'm getting tired I ought to go to bed!

-Love-

Lily
****

July 14,1973

Dear Diary,

Today's Meg's birthday. She seems so young. Wait no not really, her birthday just seems so late. She's finally 13! Officially a teenager. I sent her a card and a framed photo I took of us and Brooke. It's a muggle photo so I figured she'd get a kick out of the fact that we don't move. I hope she got the card today, I'm not so sure the owl that I caught to use was trustworthy. Oh well!

-Love-

Lily
****

July 19, 1973

Dear Diary,

Carnival is here this week. Last time I went was with Lis 2 years ago. With that creepy fortune-teller. That was the day I got my Hogwarts letter. I dunno back then the fortune-teller's prophecy didn't make much sense to me, but now . . . She said an evil sorcerer would thwart my dreams, or something like that. What if she meant this Voldemort guy? He's getting stronger and stronger, and he's killing so many people. I don't really understand why. But how would he thwart my dreams? I don't really have any dreams, except maybe to raise a family. I don't even know what kinds of jobs are offered to witches after the graduate. Parts of this whole world just confuse the crap out of me still.

-Love-

Lily

P.S. I'm not going to the carnival.

****

July 20, 1973

Dear Diary,

Ted called today!! I was so excited. We talked for like two hours! It was great to talk to him again; I miss him sooooooo much! And guess what? His mom agreed to let him come over for lunch and a movie! He's coming August 3rd! That's 2 weeks from tomorrow! Yay! I can't wait!

-Love-

Lily
****

July 25, 1973

Dear Diary,

Got my Hogwarts letter today. We got an extra sheet this year, a permission slip so that we can go to Hogsmeade on the weekends! I love Hogsmeade, I'm totally glad that we're allowed to go this year. Mum signed it right away. Oh, I also got a letter from Meg this morning. She says she's doing good and so is her aunt. She also invited me to come and stay later in August. Like the 12th or something. I haven't asked Mum about that yet. I probably should, considering, Meg probably is gonna want her owl back.

-Love-

Lily
****

July 27, 1973

Dear Diary,

Mum finally said I could go stay with Meg. It took her like 2 days to decide. She's also agreed to buy me an owl! I'm technically only allowed to have one pet at school, but I'll sneak Kit back in or something.

Ted's coming a week from tomorrow! I can't wait! Eeee!

-Love-

Lily
****

July 28, 1973

Dear Diary,

Got a letter from Remus today. I miss him soooooo much. He's doing good. Full moon was last week so he's good for another 3. 1½ years 'til the guys can go out with him, it'll make things less stressful for him. His family's doing good too. His younger brother is starting at Hogwarts this year. So is Sirius' little sister. That'll be fun.

-Love-

Lily

P.S. Ted comes a week from today!

****

August 2, 1973

Dear Diary,

Ted's coming tomorrow! Eeee! I'm soooooo excited! He called today to make sure the plans were good. His dad is driving him over here at 11:30, we're having lunch and he's bringing a video. Then his dad's coming back to get him at 5! I'm making sandwiches for us and homemade lemonade. Everything has to be perfect, this is the only time I'm gonna get to see him before school starts again. I can't wait to see him.

-Love-

Lily
****

August 3, 1973

Dear Diary,

Okay I'm pissed. It is now 1:30 p.m. and Ted is not here AND he has not called or anything. I don't know why, but he's just not here! I'm really pissed. But, Ted, he doesn't seem he's not the type of person to just ditch me, or forget. I'm starting to get a bit worried. Geez, what a crappy day. Petunia just spent the last 10 minutes making fun of me because my "freaky weirdo boyfriend ditched me". Grr! She's been pissing me off all summer! I can't wait to get away from her! It's like she's gonna hate me for the rest of my life just because she didn't get a letter when she was 11! *Sigh* ooh the phone's for me, that better be Ted!

-Love-

Lily
****

August 11, 1973

Dear Diary,

Ted's gone. It's all my fault. I wanted him to come over. I had to choose Saturday of all days. I've spent the last week crying. I haven't stopped. I just don't think I can anymore though. There's nothing left to cry. I-I still can't believe he's gone. If I hadn't have wanted hi to come and see me . . . he died on the way to see me. The car hit his because he was coming here, for me. I killed him. I wanted him here. Why didn't I know? And to think I was mad at him for being late! He never got here. And I didn't even get to say goodbye. The funeral and wake are tomorrow. I can't handle this. My first boyfriend is dead because of me. I hate myself.

-Love-

Lily
****

August 16, 1973

Dear Diary,

I'm going to Meg's today. I don't wan to. I want to curl up in a ball and die. Mum thinks it'll sheer me up to get away from here and be with my friends. I don't wanna be with my friends, I want to be with Ted, and I can't, so I want to be alone, like I deserve to be! Brooke's coming here first and then we're going to Meg's. I can't. I don't want to see Brooke. She doesn't know and she's going to be all happy and shit. I can't be happy.

-Lily-

****

August 17, 1973

Dear Diary,

This place is beautiful. It's a small house right on a lake, there's trees and flowers everywhere. I just can't enjoy it though, the way I should. Everything beautiful reminds me of Ted, and how he can never enjoy them again. I'm crying again just thinking about it. I was right, Brooke was all bubble when she came over. On the train ride to Meg's I told her what happened. She's been really nice and sympathetic but it sickens me how content she can be when I'm hurting so much. Why did this have to happen to me? Why my boyfriend?

-Lily-

****

August 21, 1973

Dear Diary,

I'm sitting in the most beautiful spot right now. I'm on a bench surrounded by huge maples, whose leaves are already turning purple and I'm facing the lake and watching Brooke and Meg swim. They're both so happy. I'm jealous. I wish I could be happy again but I feel like I killed someone. It's awful. I sent a letter to Remus yesterday telling him that I was here and what happened. I hope he writes back soon. I miss him. 

-Love-

Lily
****

August 23, 1973

Dear Diary,

Got my response from Remus today. He was really sympathetic and nice about it. He told me not to blame myself. He said that I couldn't control it. I guess he's right but I still feel like it's my fault. Anyways I'm sick of discussing it Meg and Brooke have been trying everything possible to cheer me up and yeah. Well we got a letter from Sirius yesterday. He said the guys are going to his house on the 26th and they're going to Diagon Alley the day after. He said if the 3 of us could meet them there we could stay with him for the last couple days before term starts. I wanna go. Seeing the guys might clear my mind. As long as they treat me normal. Brooke said she's probably going and Meg definitely is. I'm going home tomorrow so I'll ask them. I'm gonna miss this house. I love it here. I'll have to come back next year. I hope Meg's aunt will let me.

-Love-

Lily
****

August 24, 1973

Dear Diary,

I'm at home now. I got home like an hour ago. There was a letter here for me when I got home. Not and owl post letter but a regular one. It was form Ted's mother. I haven't spoken to or seen her since the funeral, so it was kind of unexpected. She wanted to express to me her sympathy. I have no idea how she could even be thinking of me, she's gotta be in a horrible state, her husband and son are gone. She also told me if I ever wanted to talk about it, or miss him that I should write to her. She's such a wonderful lady. I hope she's going to be okay.

Well on a happier note (even though I'm not feeling it) I'm gong to Diagon Alley with Mum, then I'm going to Sirius' from there on the 27th. I'm a bit excited actually. Even though I shouldn't be, I don't deserve to be happy if Ted's not here with me. I miss him.

-Love-

Lily
****

August 27, 1973

Dear Diary,

Here I am. At Sirius'. Diagon Alley today was actually kinda fun. Mum and I shopped and talked and stuff. I filled her in on a lot more of the stuff that goes on in my world. She was fascinated by all the stuff in the magical menagerie. Honestly, so was I. They have these totally cool turtles with jewels in their shells and some rats that were playing hopscotch in their cage. We went in there to find an owl but all of their were either on hold or out on business for the store. They told us to go to Eeylops Owl store or something like that. I dunno it was down the street. There were thousands of owls in there, it was beautiful. I finally picked out a gorgeous snow-white owl with sparkling blue eyes, like mine except blue not green. I named her Sapphire. She's over with everybody else's owls in a tree outside. Well we found Sirius and Brooke drooling over a beater's club. New one or something, Sirius explained all its special features to me but I didn't really pay much attention. Hey James, having fun reading over my shoulder? Sorry he has a habit of doing that. He doesn't seem to understand that this is my DIARY!! Boys! Anyways, I just smacked him and told him to go away. He's sticking his tongue out at me right now. Real mature. So, after I dragged Sirius and Brooke away from the quidditch store they took me over to Flourish and Blott's cause that's where everyone else was. My mum met Mrs. Black and Mrs. Potter (who looked almost pitifully at Mrs. Black) after a while we all went to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. My mum left with the promise to write. Well I think dinner tonight was the first time I've laughed all month, which I immediately felt bad for afterward. But it was really hard not to when Sirius has carrots in his nose and spaghetti hanging out of the other side of his nose. I'm glad I'm here. I really missed Sirius and James and Peter and Remus. OMG Brooke just reminded me that last night we were supposed to do the 2nd spell! She said she totally forgot too, but James was just telling her that the guys did theirs successfully last night. She said we should go do it now and it would still be okay. I think you have like 24 hours or something around that.

-Love-

Lily

****

Early August 28, 1973

Dear Diary,

2nd spell was successful (hopefully). We just did it now that everyone finally fell asleep.

-Love-

Lily

****

August 30, 1973

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow is my last day of summer. And my last day here. I'm really glad I came. I actually do feel a little bit better. That's mostly thanks to Remus. Yesterday we all went to the neighborhood pool. Everyone was having so much fun and I couldn't. I sat and watched as James and Meg and Peter had swimming races across the pool, and Sirius and Brooke had belly flop contests off the springboards. Well I was siting there watching and I was upset, missing Ted and I guess it showed because Remus came over and he sat down next to me. He asked what was wrong and I told him that it doesn't feel fair for me to have fun when Ted can't. Remus told me something that I didn't know. He said, and this is a direct quote, that Ted WAS happy. He's having fun wherever he is now and that he'd want me to be happy too. Remus also told me that unhappy people become ghosts when they dies and that Ted had obviously had a good life and would want me to have a good life too.

That was the most encouraging thing anyone has ever said to me. He's right. Ted wouldn't want me to sit around like this. He'd want me to be happy. He always did. So, I'm forever grateful to Remus for snapping me back to life, 'cuz that's what it feels like he did. I'm always going to miss Ted, but . . . I dunno, I guess this makes it a little bit better.

-Love-

Lily
****

August 31, 1973

Dear Diary,

Today was sooo much fun it's the 1st time I've had fun and been able to enjoy it for almost a month! We went swimming again, (I'm totally tan, or well at least as tan as I can get with my skin) and then we played quidditch all afternoon in Sirius' basement (which is enormous!) His dad expanded it to fit a quidditch pitch! So we spent the whole day goofing around and stuff. Tonight's our last night of freedom before it's back to the same old dormitories, and classes. Which actually isn't that bad. I love my bed and I've got new classes this year! I'm so excited!

-Love-

Lily

-End-


End file.
